oroncampaignsettingfandomcom-20200214-history
Feats
Changes to Feats Prerequisites The following feats are removed as prerequisites from all feats: Improved Unarmed Strike Mobility Weapon Finesse In addition, all feats have their ability score requirements reduced by 3. Existing Feats Combat Expertise and Vital Strike have been changed (See Below). Weapon Finesse has been removed (All characters can use its effects by default). Weapon Focus, Weapon Specialization and Improved Critical '''have all been changed to apply to a single Fighter Weapon Group, rather than a single weapon. Combat Expertise '''Prerequisites: None Benefits: Add +1 to your CMB and CMD. When your base attack bonus reaches +4, and ever 4 BAB thereafter, increase this bonus by +1. In addition, when performing a combat maneouver, you only provoke an attack of opportunity if you fail. Vital Strike Prerequisites: Base attack bonus +6. Benefit: As a standard action, you can make one attack at your highest attack bonus that deals additional damage. When calculating bonus damage, double modifiers from strength and weapon enhancements. Other modifiers remain unaffected. Vital Strike, Improved Prerequisites: Base attack bonus +11. Benefit: As a standard action, you can make one attack at your highest attack bonus that deals additional damage. When calculating bonus damage, triple modifiers from strength and weapon enhancements. Other modifiers remain unaffected. Vital Strike, Greater Prerequisites: Base attack bonus +16. Benefit: As a standard action, you can make one attack at your highest attack bonus that deals additional damage. When calculating bonus damage, quadruple modifiers from strength and weapon enhancements. Other modifiers remain unaffected. General Feats Graft Compatibility Prerequisites: Con 14 Benefits: Your body has been specially conditioned to be able to blend with foreign material. You may purchase and use Grafts with no penalty. In addition, you gain a permanent bonus to your hit points equal to double the number of grafts you possess (This number increases as you gain new grafts). Deft Fingers Prerequisites: Dex 14 You may draw light weapons and pistols as a free action. The action required to reload firearms is reduced by one step (Move to Free, Standard to Move, Full-Round to Standard). This feat counts as quickdraw for the purpose of meeting prerequisites for classes and feats. Powder and Iron Prerequisites: Two-Weapon Fighting, BAB +6 You are proficient with fighting with a melee weapon in one hand and a pistol in the other. When making a full attack with a one-handed weapon, you may make a single off-hand attack with a pistol at a -2 penalty and reload it immediately afterwards. This attack does not provoke attacks of opportunity. In addition, while wielding a pistol in one hand you may discharge a single shot to feint as a move action (or a swift action if you have the Improved Feint feat). Combat Feats Finesse Fighter Prerequisites: BAB +1 Benefits: When wielding a light weapon, rapier, scimitar, iai sword or courtblade, you may use your Dexterity modifier instead of your Strength on melee damage rolls. You do not gain additional damage for wielding a weapon two-handed while using this feat. Normal penalties apply for off-hand weapons. If you are wielding a shield, its armor check penalty applies to your damage. Twin Attack Prerequisites: Improved Two-Weapon Fighting Benefits: As a standard action, you may make one attack with both your primary and off-hand weapons. These attacks are made using the normal two-weapon fighting penalties. Short Haft Aegian Prerequisites: Weapon Focus (Polearm), Aegian or BAB +3 As a swift action, you may treat a weapon with reach as if it did not have reach until the start of your next turn. Phalanx Fighter Aegian Prerequisite: Weapon Focus (Polearm), Aegian or BAB +6 When wielding a shield, you can use any polearm or spear of your size as a one-handed weapon. Brutal Thrower Aldman Prerequisite: Power Attack, Aldman or BAB +6 Benefits: You may use your Strength bonus rather than your Dexterity when calculating your attack bonus with thrown weapons. In addition, you may use the Power Attack feat in conjunction with thrown weapons, treating them as one-handed weapons for the purposes of damage. Racial Feats Great Reach Manifest Prerequisites: Manifest Benefits: The manifest can grant his limbs reach (as the weapon ability) as part of the swift action he uses to change his limbs into weapons. He does not threaten adjacent squares while his limbs have reach. Halo Focus Manifest Prerequisites: Manifest, Weapon Focus (Shortsword, Morningstar, Heavy Flail or Sling) Benefit: Any effect that would apply to one of the manifest’s weapons (Such as Weapon Focus or Weapon Specialization) applies to all of the manifest’s weapons. Bonuses from the same source (Such as a Fighter’s weapon training) only apply once, using the highest bonus. Meld Warrior Sanhedrin Prerequisites: Sanhedrin, BAB +3. Additional feats are needed to use certain abilities. Benefits: A Sanhedrin with this feat gains additional uses for his Meld ability. Charge: A Sanhedrin can meld as part of a charge. He must move in a straight line to his meld surface, and must continue in a straight line after exiting. Cover: ''Whenever the Sanhedrin melds he gains cover for one round, provided he remains adjacent to the surface he exits from. If he takes a total defence action, he gains improved cover instead. He cannot use this cover to hide. ''Meld Strike: As a standard action, a Sanhedrin can attack an opponent within range of his meld ability, so long as he has line of sight and both of them are adjacent to an applicable surface. Guerrilla Strike: If the Sanhedrin melds after making an attack in a round, he can immediately make a stealth check to hide at his new location, provided he is not in plain sight. Drag (Improved Grapple): When a Sanhedrin moves a medium-size or smaller opponent using the grapple action, they may meld as part of the action, transporting both of them. Savage Warrior Lycanth Prerequisites: Lycanth, BAB +6 Benefits: When in animal form or hybrid form, a Lycanth may treat his Bite attack as a manufactured weapon for the purposes of making multiple attacks and use with other weapons. If using it as an off-hand weapon, the Lycanth treats it as a light weapon and adds his full strength bonus. Boundless Energy Sprite Prerequisites: Sprite, Constitution 13. Benefits: You gain an additional use of your Surge of Agility ability, and you are not fatigued at the end of it. Greater Sprite Magic Sprite Prerequisites: Sprite, Charisma 13, Character level 5th Benefits: You may use your original spell-like abilities at will, and gain the use of the following spell-like abilities, usable once per day: Feather Fall, ''Remove Paralysis (Self only), Gaseous Form. ''He may use these abilities an additional time at 9th level and every 4 levels thereafter.